Untouched
by TreanaxAngel
Summary: Kidd loves Soul, but Soul thinks it's "uncool" to be gay. Drama ensues and bad things start happening. Bad bad things. Warning: Will contain self harm, abuse, rape, and other things.
1. Untouched

_This is Angel, reporting in with the first chapter of the collaborative story, Untouched. Here to say, thank you for looking, and yes, this chapter is kind of crappy and rushed. I am very much out of practice at the moment. - Anyway, thanks for looking. Next chapter will be Treana's. ^^  
><em>

_Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater, or any trademarks associated with it. Please don't sue me... or Treana. Really we didn't do anything wrong.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<br>Untouched**  
><em>Angel<em>

_"And I want you so much_  
><em>That I just can't resist you"<br>Untouched – The Veronicas_

It was eight o'clock on the dot and the party was in full swing, people laughing and dancing to the songs that were pouring out of the speakers. The sound was almost tangible, like it could be molded into a shape. It was to celebrate the defeat of Kishin Asura and Arachnophobia, of which the battle had taken place over a month ago. Yet they were only just celebrating it because of the rebuilding of the city after it becoming a huge robot. (The resulting asymmetry of the city after the battle was enough to make Kidd have a horrible migraine for weeks afterwords.) The party took place at a local club (of course not Chupa Cabras) and it was often frequented by the students of DWMA.

A pair of golden eyes stood watch over the party, watching what was going on in an almost detached sort of way. Death the Kidd did not quite know what to think about this, as he was never really one for the partying scene. Thus, the moving bodies and thumping music were all very new to him, and he wasn't too sure that he was enjoying this... experience... as much as some of the other students. As such, he barely noticed when one of his weapon partners slithered up to his side, hands laden with drinks.

"Oi, Kiddo~" she called over the music, startling the reaper out of his reverie.

He relaxed upon seeing Liz, the elder of his weapons. "Ah, Liz. You frightened me for a moment," he said, gracing her with a brief smile.

She laughed at him before pushing a drink into his hand. "Sorry, Kidd. But stop spacing out, it's a party. Have fun for Death's sake," she said, grinning at him and taking a sip of her own cup.

He wrinkled his nose and gave her an unamused look. "I was of the opinion that I could 'space out' if I wanted to at a party. It's not like there's really anything else for me to do. I absolutely _refuse_ to dance with those... asymmetrical participants on the dance floor," he said in a disdainful tone, casting his eyes over the floor briefly before looking back to his weapon.

"Well, you _could_ go talk with Soul or Maka. I'm sure they'd love to talk to you," she responded, leaning against the wall next to him. His shoulders lifted in a shrug as he tentatively sipped at the drink in his hand, nothing seemed wrong with it for the moment. Yet because his gaze was turned to the mass of bodies, he completely missed the smirk that danced across Liz's lips. "Well, there's Soul out there. He looks bored off on the side lines, why don't you go talk to him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind the distraction," she said.

Kidd followed her gaze and frowned, turning his head slightly to hide the light blush that danced on his cheeks. It was no secret to his weapons that he had been crushing on the scythe for a while, but it was only that. A crush. He refused to let it form into anything else, because that would change everything between them as friends, and their friendship was _not_ something he was willing to risk. Of course, that's what a lot of people said, but it was true. "I suppose I could, no harm after all," he conceded.

She grinned. "Excellent! I'm going back on the dance floor with Patti then. See ya Kiddo~" she chirped before slipping back into the crowd like a ghost.

Kidd was left standing there in an almost dumb founded fashion. Gone just like that? Well really it shouldn't surprise him. He knew that the Thompson sisters were always suckers for the party scene, no matter what people might think about them as his weapons. With a sigh and the smallest of smiles, he pushed off the wall and sipped at his drink while heading over to Soul. He tracked him down quickly enough – really, white hair was NOT hard to locate in a dark club, it stood out – and lifted his free hand in a wave when his friend spotted him.

Soul smiled at him, a closed mouth one that didn't reveal his serrated teeth, and lifted his own hand in a wave. "Hey Kidd. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Avoiding the majority of the maniacs in here," he said, leaning against the wall next to the albino.

"Maniacs? What makes you say that?" he asked with a tip to his head that caused the reaper to twitch slightly. With a chuckle he put his head upright again, just so that Kidd wouldn't freak out on him.

"Just look at all the dancers. They have no sense of symmetry!" he said, casting an eye out at the crowd and struggling to not have his eye start twitching. With a calming breath, he looked back at Soul. The scythe was laughing at him, full on laughing. Before he could reason Soul's laughter, the reaper pouted and sunk against the wall. "It's not funny, Soul," he whined, much like he would to his weapons.

The teen got his laughter under control and smiled at his friend. "Sorry, just... most of the people here could honestly care less about how symmetrical they looked when they were dancing," he said.

Kidd scowled at that. "They _should_ care about symmetry, because symmetry is perfection," he said, nodding his head sharply. He didn't like the amused look that Soul gave him at that and pouted again, taking a drink from his cup.

It was at that point Maka came bouncing up, pigtails swaying with her movements as she latched onto her partner's arm. "Soul~ come dance with me. Please?" she asked.

Soul turned his eyes to Kidd questioningly, almost like he wanted to know if he cared that he went off with his meister for a dance or two. Kidd could see that he really didn't want to, but he was almost certain that if he didn't that Maka would Maka-Chop him for being "antisocial". So he merely smiled at the scythe and told him to have fun. He chuckled at the picture of Maka pulling him away with a bright smile.

He went to sip at his drink again and was surprised to find that it was empty, blinking slightly. When had he actually finished it off? With a shrug, he pushed through the crowd to refill his cup. He hung around the punch bowl for a while, watching the crowd and refilling his cup at times. During all this, he never noticed the affects the drink was having on him.

Liz spotted him from her spot in the crowd though and grinned, it seemed that he had no idea that she had spiked the punch. A couple times in fact. Yet he was very obviously getting tipsy, especially when he actually let a girl pull him out onto the floor to dance. When he wasn't worrying about symmetry, he could actually dance. She slid out of the crowd and stood to the side just to watch him actually having fun with no worries about symmetry for once.

However, he soon drifted away from the dancing again and was met by Soul in a corner. Soul immediately noticed that his eyes were somewhat hazy, and noted that he had been drinking the punch. He had had suspicions about the drink, but now he was certain that he was correct. "Hey Kidd, you feeling alright?" he asked as the reaper twisted out of the way of some girl.

The reaper in question smiled in the affirmative. "I'm fine, Soul. Why do you ask?" he asked, tipping his head to the side.

The scythe was in shock at the obvious asymmetrical movement, but he decided it wouldn't be wise to point it out. "No reason. Just looked sorta hazy there for a minute," he said, flashing him a quick smile.

Kidd laughed slightly and shrugged it off. "I don't feel any different," he said, leaning against the wall out of the way of the people going back and forth in the crowd. "Are you having a good time, Soul?" he asked.

The albino glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes and then nodded once. "Yeah, pretty good when Maka isn't dragging me around the place," he said, baring his teeth in a grin. That got a chuckle out of the teen beside him and Kidd tipped his head back against the wall so that he was looking at the ceiling slightly. Soul smiled and relaxed, maybe Kidd wasn't as bad off as he thought initially. "How about you? I've never seen you with a girl on the dance floor beside your weapons before," he pointed out.

Kidd shrugged slightly at that. "Never been interested in dancing with girls, or dancing much honestly. She was begging though and I hated to make her cry if I said no," he said with a slight sigh.

That caused Soul to cock his head slightly. "Why not? Dance with girls that is," he said.

The reaper looked briefly amused, glancing at his friend. "They're too asymmetrical for my taste, and really, I just don't like females that way," he said.

Soul's jaw dropped at the secret that Kidd had unknowingly just told him. Because really, that pretty much screamed out "oh yeah, by the way I'm gay!" to the world. Or at least to Soul. He cleared his throat awkwardly, looking away from the boy. "Is that so?" he asked, if only because he felt the need to say _something_ to his friend.

Kidd nodded lightly, looking out over the crowd again. "Really though, shouldn't be to much of a shock to you," he said.

Thinking back on it, Soul could agree. There wasn't one moment that he had ever seen Kidd with a female, or even show a little bit of interest in one. With a slight frown, he lifted his shoulders in a shrug and sighed. Well, wasn't that just a conversation killer. Find out one of your closest friends was gay, and then realize that he hadn't been exactly hiding it. He closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall. It was a new thought process for him.

He wasn't aware of how long he sat like that until he felt a presence hovering above him. He shifted slightly, aiming to get out of the way but he found himself trapped by arms on either side of him. His eyes started to flicker open but then he felt a pair of chapped, dry lips pressed against his own. Lightning jolted through his system and his eyes opened quickly. Soul was left staring into golden hued eyes that were glazed from the alcohol he had consumed.

Before he could think about what he was doing, Soul slammed his hands into Kidd's chest and knocked him back. He wiped at his mouth, eyes wide with shock.

Kidd stared at him, almost in a confused manner before he seemed to sober up very, very quickly. It clicked in his hazy mind that what he did was wrong, and he took a half a step back. "I- I... shit. Sorry," he said quickly before turning on his heel and bailing out of the club.

Soul stared at the spot he had been for a minute before he processed what had just happened. "W-wait!" he called belatedly. What the hell had just happened there?


	2. I Don't Wanna Wait

**Well here it finally is! Gomen Nasai everybody! *sobs and bows* Senior year really sucks the time out of you! I am soooo so so so so so sorry that it took me this long to get this out! Not to mentions I've recently been getting into other anime's so it's hard to concentrate on this one! I hope you enjoy this chapter of Untouched! I apologize for the out of characterness and the shortness of it. The next one will be better I swear! Thank you so much for all your comments, followings and favorites and all that stuff! It is much appreciated and it really motivates us to get chapters out! You don't know how exciting it is to have only one chapter up, and months later still get followers, comments and favorites! We have so many now that it's exciting! Thank you everybody! **

**~Treana**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**I Don't Wanna Wait**

_Treana_

"_Baby it's you I want,_

_So stop wasting my time_

_And baby it's you I need,_

_So please make up your mind_

_It's time to choose"_

_I Don't Wanna Wait ~ The Veronicas_

He was frozen. The words repeated in his head again. _What the hell just happened there?_ The white haired weapon hadn't the slightest idea. He took a deep breath.

_Okay Soul, let's think through this, _he thought slowly to himself. His mind was in a confused whirl and he had to think through his thoughts word by word.

_Alright. First, Kidd is gay. Okay, got that, I can deal with that…. But then… Then… he kissed me… He kissed me!_

"He fricken kissed me!" It wasn't until he noticed the several strange looks that were cast in his direction that he realized that he had said the four words out loud.

He frowned and stuck his hands in his pockets, shuffling to a less crowded area. Taking another deep breath, he, for once, thought through his next step. He couldn't afford to screw up again. His mind was finally starting to calm in its whirling and he realized that he had to talk to Kidd, who knows what the crazy reaper would do now.

Soul gave a light growl and shoved off the wall he had found himself leaning against. Removing his hands from his pockets, he shoved through the cliques of people and finally found his way out the front door. He paused, trying to decide which direction he should go.

It took him half a breath to make a decision.

He headed off to his left, realizing there was only one place the son of Lord Death would go, one place he would feel safe and be able to relax in this sort of circumstance. Fortunately, Soul was a smart enough guy to figure out where that place was.

He was at a full out sprint, and usually that wouldn't phase him physically, but right now, as calm as he liked to believe he was, his mind as still moving faster than his legs. Not to mention his heart was tangling into knots with his stomach and now he was confused which one was which and what belonged where. Somehow his lungs were getting mixed in the bunch and thus, the running was making it hard to breathe. But at the same time, he was sure that if he walk walking at a turtle pace the situation with his lungs and the rest of his organs wouldn't be much different.

It wasn't long before he could see Death the Kidd's mansion just off the end of the street. Upon seeing it, he immediately dragged his feet to a halt. What was he doing? Was it really a good idea to be chasing after Kidd like this? The boy most likely wouldn't be in one of the best moods and Soul wasn't sure if he wanted to face up to that.

He began walking slowly once more, his breath still heavy as he thought it over.

What did he really expect to say when he got there? 'Hey Kidd, sorry for scaring you off, you're gay, that's cool. I just don't swing that way, but we can still be friends right?' He scoffed, like hell that would go over well. It was apparent, if not obvious that Kidd was upset, but Soul couldn't understand why…. Nevermind, he was just being stupid. The meister had all the reason in the world to be upset, he had just kissed a straight guy in a drunken stupor. Drunk or not, that was just wrong and almost sick in a way. Soul hated thinking of his friend like that, but now that he had calmed down a little to think about it, he was starting to get a little pissed. What was Kidd thinking? Honestly… this was so uncool.

But despite all that, Soul still cared about his friend, if not both their reputations. Soul had always been the cool kid, Death the Kidd had always been the mostly collected and elite son of Lord Death, there was no way Soul was going to let that be ruined now. He could just imagine the rumors that would spread like…no worse than wild fire through the DWMA and the rest of death city. Nothing that ran through his head was good. There was no way there could be a positive outcome from this.

And that was precisely why he had to catch Kidd and talk to him. He had to put this all straight and make sure the Meister didn't mean anything by it, much less that it would happen again. For both their sakes.

He took a few steps before breaking into a run. The only sound that surrounded him was his heavy breathing, his thudding heartbeat and the soft taps of his toes on the cold, hard sidewalk as he took large, bounding steps. It was strangely deserted along the street and as Kidd's mansion approached, he realized that he still didn't have a clue as to what he was going to say. He shook his head as he approached the door. He was just going to have to wing it.

"This is so uncool," he muttered, sliding a hand into his pocket as he used the other to rap on Kidd's door.

There was a long bout of empty silence as Soul waited for a response. He stood there, shifting nervously from foot to foot, as the time passed by slower than a turtle swimming through peanut butterThe scythe was about ready to try knocking again, louder this time, when the door opened and his hand fell on empty air. Peering around the wooden frame were two gold eyes that looked almost empty, and yet ready to greet whoever it was there. Soul watched as they became hard and sheltered before they disappeared and the door started closing. He shot his hand out, catching the door with his palm and forcing it back open enough to squeeze part of his body through. "Kidd, look, we need to talk," he started, trying to catch the shinigami's eyes.

The raven haired boy turned away from the weapon. "There's nothing to talk about..." he said calmly, a twinge of hurt carried in an undertone so that only those who really knew him could pick up on it.

"Like hell there's nothing to talk about!" Soul shouted, causing Kidd to start slightly and look up at him with wide eyes. "Do you..." The white haired boy let out a huff as he trailed off and ran a hand through his hair, looking at his feet.

"What do you want from me Soul? Did you just come here to yell at me or did you actually have something important to say?" Kidd said with a touch of spite. Why did the weapon have to chase after him? All he wanted to do now was to return to his room and lock his door.

The albino cursed his lack of ability with words before shoving himself the rest of the way through the door and grabbing hold of the young reaper. He was at a loss of what to do, and at odds with his own emotions. Part of him was still angry at Kidd for what had happened, but then the rest of him felt bad for the boy. It was a split second decision that sent his lips crashing down on the captured teen, his hands curling around the dress shirt in his grasp and pulling him ever closer.

The sudden contact started the reaper badly enough that he gasped and fell still for all of two seconds. Then he was kissing him back, feeling those first couple stirrings of hope rising like butterflies. His hands rose and tangled slightly in the white hair of his friend, pulling slightly to get Soul's mouth closer to his own.

It was a wild, almost feral, meeting between them. By the time they came to their senses their lips were bruised and their breathing was rushed and ragged. Soul took half a step back, running a hand through his hair after releasing the shinigami from his grasp. He couldn't believe that he had just done that... really he couldn't. "How long?" he rasped out, not giving any clue to what he was talking about.

Kidd rose his eyes to catch Soul's red ones before responding. "The fight for Brew, when you first played the piano for us all," he answered, giving reply the vague question he could only guess at.

A curse fell from the albino's lips and he lightly hit the side of his fist against the wood of the door. That long, that long and he hadn't a clue on what was going through his friend's mind. Really he was going to have to stop this now before it got out of hand. "Listen... This can't happen again Kidd. This isn't me... It isn't cool, and it can't be good for either of us." Soul shifted uncomfortably, why did this have to be so damn hard?

Golden eyes that had been warm only a minute earlier from the aftermath of the kiss hardened, and the walls came down around Kidd's face. His expression smoothed into one of dispassionate uncaring, and he eyed him coldly. "Very well. Don't worry, you'll never have to worry about me ruining your reputation of being the 'cool' guy again," he said, his tone like ice and sharp as steel. "Good night, and good bye, Mr. Evans."

With those final words the reaper shoved the door shut and the sound of locks clicking into place could be heard. Soul was left standing on the outside, staring at the spot where Kidd had been only minutes before. Why did it feel like he just majorly screwed up what could have been a good thing?

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! Take it away Angel! Good lu<strong>**ck! Thanks again for all the comments, favorites and followings! Please continue! Next one will be faster and better I swear!**

_Angel Alert: This is Angel, dropping in to say that I've changed the ending of this because dear Treana forgot one of the most important parts. The second kiss! I will admit, I forgot to remind her about it, but really, this is what she gets for taking two months to update. /sigh/ Look for the next chapter coming soon! Learn Kidd's true reaction, and what happens when the next day Maka figures out what happened the night before. Angel out~_**  
><strong>


	3. Don't Say Goodbye

_Angel: Hey all! This is a little later than I wanted it to be, and it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to either. /pouts/ But here it is, short and sweet. I tried really hard to make it longer, but nothing was coming to me. /sigh/ Oh well. Enjoy this... semi-confusing chapter! :) Hehe._

**Chapter Three**

**Don't Say Goodbye**

_Angel  
><em>

"_All cried out_

_Pleading with you _

_I'm dying now _

_Don't say that we're through _

_I'd rather you hate me than break me _

_You're all I ever knew"_

_Don't Say Goodbye – The Veronicas_

Death the Kidd could hear Soul on the other side of the door, pacing back and forth across his porch. He ignored him though, instead allowing himself to sink to the floor as his mask crumpled and broke. Burying his head in his knees, the reaper's shoulders shook as a sob forced its way out of him. He couldn't stop them as they kept coming, tears starting to stream down his face. Yet despite this he did his best to stay as quiet as he could because he didn't want to alert Soul to how much he was hurt, if the albino even stopped to listen or care that is.

He didn't know how long he was sitting there before his tears dried for the moment and he could move. Rising to a standing position, he noted how cramped his muscles were and limped up the stairs to his bedroom. He managed to get the door shut and locked before collapsing on his bed as the tremors that were a prelude to the tears started again. He shimmied under the blankets and clutched one of his pillows to his chest. Symmetry was all but forgotten for the moment as his body tried to handle its first case of heartbreak.

A low pitched keening started in the back of his throat as he quaked, staring emptily at the wall in front of him. What had he been thinking when he decided that he would tell Soul he was gay, and practically profess his love for him all in one stupid, drunken moment. Wait a minute, he'd been drunk -or at least a little tipsy-, therefore he hadn't been thinking and so he was still stuck in the same boat as being an idiot. He'd known from the start that it was never going to work out with the albino scythe, because Soul very obviously liked women -and not men- and he had Maka and Blair.

This time it was angry tears that rolled across his pale cheeks, and his anger was directed at himself. He had been so stupid to think that something like a small confession could change what he'd known was going to happen. His fingers dug into the feather pillow, nails threatening to cut into the fabric like it was nothing more than a minor hindrance. Yet another sob tore from his throat and he curled in on himself, clinging to the pillow like it was a lifeline. Stupid, stupid, stupid, so _stupid! _He was the son of Lord Death, yet he was nothing more than an idiotic child that didn't know when to stop himself. Wasn't he supposed to be smarter than most because he _was _son of a god? Apparently not, after all, he wouldn't have done something so dumb like _kiss_ Soul if he was smarter.

He felt disgusted with himself, completely and utterly disgusted. How could he have been such an idiot? A low groan slid past his lips and he pressed his face into the pillow in a hope to muffle it, not that it was very loud in the first place. He should die, he was scum, unworthy of his title, unworthy of life. No son of Lord Death should be allowed to live if he couldn't tell when something was spiked and then go on to do idiotic things. The reaper child sat up at that. Yes... yes... unworthy of life. Well, he could very well fix that now couldn't he?

It's not like anyone would miss him too much. Sure, his father would probably miss him, as would his weapons, but other than that no one really liked him. They just put up with him because of his title, his power, his money. He slid out of bed, walking over to his personal bathroom on shaky legs. The door opening and slamming shut again reverberated through the house, causing Kidd to freeze and turn wide eyes towards his bedroom door. Female voices were floating up through the floor. Liz and Patti were home... his plan would have to wait. He couldn't do it while they were in the house, he knew that he would lose his nerve and then it would all be for naught.

He could hear Liz yelling all the way in his room, but he didn't bother to distinguish the words as he crept back into his bed and grabbed his pillow again. This time as he gripped it he could feel the threads tearing beneath his fingertips and holes forming. His fingers slipped into the holes, soft feathers tickling the top of his fingers and alerting the boy to how hard he was holding onto the pillow. Forcing himself to relinquish his hold on it, he set it down and laid down again, staring at the ceiling. Perhaps tomorrow would be better for him.

"Go home Soul! Haven't you done enough damage already?" Liz's voice cut through his brain as she screamed that line. He froze slightly, Soul was still here? Without thinking about what he was doing, he moved from bed and crept to the staircase, sitting at the top and listening in.

"I just want to talk to him," Soul replied, his voice rough and slightly emotional.

"If he wants to talk to you, he'll find you. Right now, you need to go home. I need to make sure that my meister isn't going to do anything stupid right now," Liz ground out.

Kidd lowered his eyes and looked at the floor, a lump rising in his throat. He doubted that Liz knew about the second kiss, and the conversation that they had already had. Still, it didn't surprise him that she had seen him run out of the party. He was certain that most of the guests there had seen that, on top of what had happened directly before it.

He could hear the door closing again and Patti's voice pipe up. "Can I break his neck? Like my giraffe?"

A smile flickered on the edges of his lips. Ah, that was Patti. Always to break someone's neck, and for once he was happy about it. It was good to know that they had his back, maybe he had a small reason to live for now. Yet... he would still have to be punished. He would have to do that when they were gone though, they would know the minute anything happened to him, so he would have to time it right...

"Hey, Kiddo. You alright?" someone asked from right next to him.

The young boy jumped and he looked over at Liz. His mind didn't process what he was doing before tears welled in his eyes and he latched on to her. Surely he should have been done crying by now, but the pain was back. He chest was tight, it hurt to breathe, and his heart hurt like someone was stabbing a needle into it over and over again. He could only shake his head, sobbing like a child.

The elder Thompson sister lightly smoothed down his hair, making soothing sounds. She tried to console him with words, but she knew that he just needed to get it all out at the moment. It was hard to realize that the person you liked didn't like you back, and to have it happen in such a fashion was even worse. At that point she realized that her meister was saying something, mumbling it into her chest like a mantra.

It hurts. He kissed back. Uncool. Filth. Undeserving. Unworthy.

From that she got the basic idea of what happened and anger roiled deep in her stomach. Soul had gotten to Kidd before she did, and had tried to talk to him. Obviously that hadn't ended very well or the young death god wouldn't be in this position at that moment. "Shh, it's okay," she murmured, glad that Patti wasn't there at the moment. Who knows what the girl would do with Kidd so vulnerable at the moment. She already knew that her sister was angry, and Patti would probably get even more angry if she witnessed Kidd crying.

And so with a sigh she resigned herself to comforting her meister until he either fell asleep or felt better. She was betting that he was going to fall asleep though, she'd learned that sleep was often what happened after he had a complete and total break down like this. Yet no matter how many times she looked back at the young boy, he didn't seem to be calming down. If anything he was getting more worked up, his shoulders heaving with silent sobs.

Panic briefly bloomed in her chest, her eyes widening. Just how much had this actually affected him? Last she had checked, it was only a crush that he had on the weapon... but for him to be reacting this strongly he would have had to actually _love_ the scythe. But... he couldn't have could he? Surely it didn't progress that fast? Or maybe...

A wail cut into her ears, her gaze focusing back on the raven haired teen. He was quivering, and it was obvious that he couldn't stop himself. He was awash with feelings, and each one was stronger than the last. He wanted it to stop, he wanted to just be numb. Even the thoughts of suicide were better than reliving this pain. "L-L-Li-Liz," he managed past the sobs, "please... please m-make it sto-stop."

Liz felt her heart breaking for the turmoil he was obviously feeling, smoothing her hand over his hair. "Oh Kidd, I wish I could," she said softly, drawing him into her arms and rocking him back and forth. The reaper was still sobbing, pleading for her make the pain stop, to do anything to make it go away. Her heart bled a bit with every plead that fell from his lips, and it made her angry that all she could do was hold him and wait for it all to pass.

It felt like hours later that the reaper finally exhausted himself and passed out, going limp in the elder's arms. She stood silently, picking him up and carrying him to bed. She tucked the reaper in and lightly pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I hope this all passes soon Kidd, for your sake," she said quietly before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.


	4. Heavily Broken

**Here it is! Chapter four! Not to shabby if I do say so myself, about four and a half pages on a document. One of my fave chapters actually. Suspence ahead! Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, and because I keep forgetting... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four <strong>

**Heavily Broken b bnvbh  
><strong>

"_I'm Heavily Broken_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Can't you see that I'm choking?_

_And I can't even move_

_When there's nothing left to say_

_What can you do?_

_I'm heavily broken _

_And there's nothing I can do."_

_~Heavily Broken by The Veronicas_

He didn't know how long he had been there. The stars were all but invisible above Soul's head, drowned into nonexistence by the lights that lined the street. He had eventually stopped his pacing and sat down in front of the door in order run his hands through his hair and then allowing them to back to hide his face. He sat there like that for only Death knew how long, every thought that tried to cross his mind was cut off before it could be completed, except for one.

_What the hell was going on? _

The white haired weapon had yet to figure out why he had given away that second kiss. It just didn't make sense! What was it that had prompted him to do that? There was no way in hell that he actually liked Kidd, how could he possibly be attracted to another male? It was just as he had told the young Meister, being gay was not his thing.

He stood abruptly, he had to get away, he had to go… Someplace. He shook his head and began walking away from the house. His hands slid into his pockets and he paused, looking back over his shoulder one more time before he picked up his pace and all but ran from the premises. At this point he had an idea as to where he was headed, well the first point at least. He was headed back to the party to grab his bike, from there… well, he hadn't exactly thought that far yet.

By the time Soul returned to the party venue, he noticed that there was a considerable decrease in the amount of people, though he couldn't decide if it was because he had been gone that long or because everyone had left that fast. Several people lay outside, too drunk to move. He looked at them all in disgust, at this point everything seemed to annoy him. He weaved his way through the bodies until he had arrived at the two wheeled vehicle. Without a second thought, he swung his leg over and started up the engine, tearing away from the curb and racing down the street.

It was amazing how incredible the ride felt. The wind whipped his hair away from his face,- his helmet had been inside and there had still been a good amount of people left. He hadn't felt like seeing anybody or facing the questions as to where he had been, most of which would probably come from Maka who he was sure was still at the party—the roar and rumble of the engine that vibrated the palms of his hands as they gripped the handle bars, not to mention that glorious sensation he felt every time he made a turn. It was a sensation that could only be described as falling, but at the same time being suspended in mid-air and never touching the ground.

He saw a sign at the end of the street and made a quick decision. Pulling over to the side of the road, he turned off the motor. Swinging his leg over, he quickly gained footing and headed into the dim, neon lit bar. There was a heavy yet low beat playing throughout the premises and he found a booth in the back where he could lounge. It was surprising, Soul actually found the masses of sweaty, unfamiliar bodies that surrounded him comforting. It was precisely what he needed, to be lost in a crowd where no one asked questions, yelled at him, sent him accusatory glances or even knew his name. He could be in his own world here without worry of getting mixed up in his own thoughts and with the level of noise that surrounded the weapon, it was all but impossible to think.

After a few minutes an attractive woman was a big chest and a short skirt came up to him. "Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked with a slightly seductive smile.

He glanced her over, but for once, her body type didn't faze him a bit, but he was thirsty. "Whatever you think is best," he said, waving her off as he turned his attention to the dance floor. He never even noticed her leaving.

She came back with a drink, then he quickly grabbed up and took a sip from. The woman sat on the edge of the seat next to him, winding an arm across his shoulders. He paid no attention as she leaned over and talked smoothly in his ear.

"Hey, I'm going to go dance some, wanna join me?"

Soul gave a sharp shake of his head and he could sense her disappointment.

"Alright then," she said standing. "Maybe later." And with that, she was lost in the crowd. Not that Soul cared; he wasn't in the mood to get acquainted with anyone of any kind. He was actually very pleased that she had left without much effort on his part.

He was just about to take another sip when a sound echoed through the club. It was a sound that sent chills down his spine and make him, if only for a moment, regret his existence. The noise caused many heads to turn, including Soul's despite his resistance. It was a full, anger filled tone that could only come from the most horrible of creatures. A creature that, with a single glare can cause the strongest man to crumble, whose strength had no comparison. A monster in a female body, a monster that now screeched a single syllable word.

"SOUL!"

The white haired male growled slightly, looking towards the door of the club with a slightly glare. How dare she… of all times to show up and barge in like nobody's business.

Maka shoved her way through the crowd of people before coming to stand at the table. Soul turned his head away, looking back out to the dance floor, drink still in hand. "What do you want Maka?" he asked, going to take a drink.

The girl slammed her hands down on the table. "Don't give me that Soul! I've been looking all over for you! What happened back there?"

Soul looked away, going to take another sip of his drink only to have Maka hit it out of his hand. The glass shatter on the table and its contents went splashing into the opposite seat.

"What the hell Maka!" he yelled. By now everyone had returned to their own business.

"I saw the kiss Soul," she growled, leaning on the table, her tone low. "Now what happened?"

He growled. "Nothing, it was just a misunderstanding."

Maka glared at him, trying to see past his cover.

"Kidd ran off and then you chased after him, what did you do Soul? If it has been a simple misunderstanding Kidd would have come back. Don't lie to me Soul, you know I hate lying," she growled.

"I'm not gay!" he snapped, "I simply went to down to clear that up and make it understood!"

Maka gasped. "Oh Soul, you didn't!"

"So what if I did!" he was on the defensive now, starting to stand.

"You need to apologize Soul!" She cried.

He glared. "He's the one that needs to apologize Maka! He's the one that kissed me! The second kiss didn't mean anything!" The weapon was practically shaking now, ready to shove past Maka.

She froze, "What second kiss Soul…?" she said, her voice was soft and low now, hesitant, as if she didn't really want to know the truth.

He looked away, forcing his way past her and into the crowd; he could hear her voice echoing behind him. "Soul! What second kiss?"

Maka was trying to catch him, shoving people out of her way, trying to keep her weapon in sight, but she was too late. She had just broken into the crisp night air to see Soul sitting on his bike. He looked at her, a mix of apology, confusion, sorrow and anger. She froze once more, looking into his eyes, suddenly regretting everything she had said. The gaze only lasted a moment and he turned away, starting the motorcycle and squealing away from the curb.

She screamed out his name but it was in vain as he watched him disappear around the corner. She sighed, taking a deep shaky breath. She needed to get home, that was all, just get home and get some sleep, Soul would be there in the morning and they could handle this is in a good, calm manner. She just needed time to think.

~Untouched~

The air felt nice. The rush of the ride felt more incredible than before. He had no goal this time, he just wanted to ride around, never stop just keep running until the past few hours had lost all ability to keep up and he could be free. Why did all this crap have to happen? Why to him? They had already been through so much trying to deal with the Kishin, he just wanted time to relax, not deal with fricken personal problems. Well, it wasn't really his problem to begin with, but that wasn't important anymore.

Soul growled and shook his head, trying to clear his head. Faster, he needed to go faster.

He pressed on the accelerator feeling the rush of speed. The streets were all but abandoned, allowing him free reign of the road. He allowed his mind to relax and go blank. Unfortunately, it caused him to zone a little, he quickly came to his senses, but it was half a second too late.

The corner came on to fast. He did his best to turn, but it was too sharp, especially at his speed.

His shoulder hit the pavement and his spun, skidding into a brick wall that served as his brakes.

He was barely conscious, but he could hear a scream and felt a presence hover over him. Pain coursed through his leg, shoulder and head, that was the worst of it at least. Well he just figured it was a good thing he could feel at all.

There was a voice, someone calling out to him, but it was muffled. He knew he had to respond, tell her to speak clearer.

His voice came out as a muffled moan and he did his best to open eyes, but there was something warm and sticky that made it hard. He did manage a little, and tried to focus on the silhouette that loomed over him.

There was a ringing in his ears as the black mass disappeared for a moment and the pressure was removed from his leg. It returned and he was starting to make out what the woman (as he was sure it was) was saying.

"Stay with me deary, talk to me, the ambulance is on its way."

He let out another moan as an attempt at words, but it was hard to breath. He coughed, his vision was starting to go fuzzy and was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open, and it wasn't because of the blood.

He tried again to speak. "Ma….ka…." he groaned.

"Yes, that's it darling, what about this Maka, tell me about her."

"K-kidd," he got out before coughing again.

"Kid? Do you have a child deary, do you want to tell me about them?" she asked. Soul could feel long fingers gracefully trace through his hair.

By now a blaring could be heard and it sent pain shooting through his head. He winced and groaned as he felt the doctors surrounding him, crying out slightly as they moved him to a stretcher and loaded him into the vehicle.

"I'm… sor…ry…" He choked out, and then everything vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go, the crash wasn't as suspenseful as I had wished, but please tell me what you think! Angel will get the next chapter up soon! Promise! Thanks for all your support! It really helps!<strong>


	5. Heavily Broken Part 2

**Chapter Five**

**Heavily Broken Part Two**

_Angel_

"_Almost giving up on trying  
>Almost heading for a fall<br>And now my mind is screaming out  
>I've gotta keep on fighting<br>But then again  
>It doesn't end<em>

_Feels like I'm drowning  
>I'm screaming for air<br>(Screaming for air)  
>Louder I'm crying<br>And you don't even care"_

_~Heavily Broken by The Veronicas_

It had taken a lot of work, but he had finally convinced his weapons to leave him alone in the house. He couldn't remember lying through his teeth so much in sitting, going on about how he was okay that he wasn't going to do anything stupid. Part of him felt horrible for lying to them so blatantly, but it was what needed to be done so that he could punish himself. Maybe permanently. He wouldn't mind that to be honest, already his life was drab dreary without the hope of Soul coming around. Speaking of which, he hadn't heard from the albino in a while, not that he blamed him. He had basically thrown him out on his ass and then Liz had finished the job.

Kidd let out a tired sigh, staring up at his ceiling. He had barely moved from it since he sent the sisters out to go do some shopping... or something. He couldn't remember what they were doing now, though he couldn't remember a lot of things. He hadn't gone to school, and he couldn't remember when he last ate. They might have force fed him yesterday...

A slight head shake wrested those thoughts out of his head, but soon that crushing loneliness was pressing in on him, constricting his breathing. His chest felt like it was collapsing, and it heaved with every breath he took. Yet there were no more tears, he had cried them all out the night before.

It took everything he had to force himself into a sitting position. He took a glance around and cringed at the disarray his room was in, nothing in here was symmetrical anymore. However there was no major breakdown on the way, as he was too out of it to care that much at the moment. Yet still, it needed to be fixed. And so it was with slow movements that he moved around and got his room back into order. No doubt this would make Liz happy as well, any sign of "OCD" in her opinion was a good thing because it meant that Kidd was coming back to them.

Maybe forty-five minutes later he sat back and nodded at his work, everything was back in order and the crushing sensation was gone for the time being. Actually he felt a bit better as well, maybe he could actually stomach some food. The smallest of smiles possible quirked the edges of his lips and he headed down to the kitchen, searching through the fridge once he got there. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself as he found something that he could just shove in the microwave and then eat.

And he did just that.

It took him a few tries to get the tricky plastic covering off of the... was _this_ what a tv dinner was? He eyed it for a moment before shrugging and following the directions to cook it. Food was food and he could only stomach so much for the time being.

_'Slit cover over main tray.'_

He reached for the knife to cut the slit, and yet his fingertips slid across the blade. The pads of his fingers split apart and spilled forth bright red liquid. Shock registered across his features before he grabbed the handle of the blade. That wouldn't do, he couldn't have a cut on just one of his hands, it would drive him insane. So he held out his other hand and slid the blade across his fingers on that side as well, effectively making himself symmetrical in the wound sense.

Watching the copper smelling liquid ooze slowly from the cuts was far more fascinating than it should have been, he knew that much, and yet he couldn't stop. It started to slide down his fingers in a spiderweb, pooling between his fingers and then spilling over into the palm of his hand. Kidd was dimly aware of the fact that the knife was shaking... no wait, that was his hand. He watched in muted surprise as it fell from his grasp, and he reached for it without thinking. Yet his hand overshot, resulting in the blade knocking against his wrist and leaving a shallow cut.

It wasn't even. It wasn't perfectly placed in the middle of his wrist either.

THAT WOULDN'T DO!

It was with a calculating eye that he fixed the wound, cutting a little bit on each side so that it was even and would give the appearance of being in the middle. He pressed too hard in a few spots and that resulted in it being deeper in some places than in others, and so he had to go back and fix that. By the time he was finished he was bleeding freely on that wrist while his other one was still untouched. Placing the two next to each other he furrowed his brow, yet again he was now asymmetrical.

A feral growl slipped past his lips and he took the knife in his other hand – it was slippery with the blood from his fingertips – and started to work on his other wrist. A faint hiss of pain escaped him, but as he put the finishing touches on the perfectly symmetrical cut a wave of euphoria washed over him. Yes, he was symmetrical now, minus his God forsaken hair that he refused to think about for the time being. The feeling was amazing, practically sweeping him off his feet and causing him to sink to his knees. It was then that he was aware of exactly how much blood was pooling off of his arms. Had he hit an artery? It was possible, but he couldn't be too sure since he wasn't certain how different a Shinigami's biological make up was different from a human's and human biology was all they taught for science...

He must have sat there lost in thought for a little over half an hour, until his vision started to get spotty and black at the edges. Ah, two pints of blood lost already? Goodness, he must have cut much deeper than he thought. That meant that – a wave of dizziness swept him into its grasp and he swayed, falling over onto his side. Thinking probably wasn't such a good idea now, it made his head hurt a lot more than it should have. Yet he knew that he had to put pressure on the wounds before something bad happened.

It took every ounce of strength left in him for the young reaper to get to his feet and stumble along the hallway to one of the bathroom and find the bandages. His vision was getting more and more spotty with each step and part of him feared that he wouldn't make it there in time before he passed out. As the realization that he might not make it dawned on him, he slowed down to barely a crawl and felt a feeling of peace stow over him. He quickly found that he was okay if he didn't make it through this, it would be better for everyone in the end if he thought about it. Liz and Patti wouldn't have any issues finding a new meister, everyone knew how good of weapons they were. None of his "friends" would really miss him, after all he was nothing but the OCD freak son of Lord Death. Not even his Father paid him much attention. And none of them had visited him since the party either, including his Father.

And Soul... oh Soul, he was so sorry for everything he had done to make you hate him. Pushing you away had never been his true intention, and he realized that now as loneliness stole over him once more.

Actually realizing how alone one is feels like a heavy, unbearable weight is pressing down on you, pushing you into the ground. And that was how Kidd felt now, sinking down to his knees in front of the bathroom door. He was _alone_ and there was no one who cared enough to _save him. _A broken sob pushed its way past his throat at this revelation as he pitched forward, his vision fading into the nothingness. Yet in the background he could've sworn he heard something. Someone... calling...

"Kidd! KIDD!"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I just want to apologize now for taking so freaking long to get this out. :( Even with all of the reviews you guys kept sending in (we love you for that by the way) I just didn't have any will power to write this chapter. And so I finally forced myself too, and it was short... but it's there! So... uhm... yeah. I'm sorry. Very very sorry, for taking that long. But, I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to keep Kidd as in character as possible, but playing him as a depressed, suicidal, heart broken teenager is rather difficult while still keeping him as our favorite OCD bishie. So I hope I did okay. ^^<em>  
><em> And I'll shut up now.<br>Treana has the next chapter, wish her luck!  
>~Angel out<br>_


	6. How Long

**Chapter Six**

**How Long**

"_Saturdays will never be the same_

_It's even hard mentioning your name_

_Lookin' back I don't know what went wrong_

_But suddenly it's like I don't belong_

_ [CHORUS:]_

_So how long must I wait?_

_And how long must I stay?_

_Please let me know how to live._

'_Cause I don't ever wanna feel this way_

_Again._

_Nothin' seems to matter anymore_

_Why can't it be just like it was before?_

_I hate you for the person I've become_

_Take me back to where it all began"_

"_How Long- By The Veronicas"_

A strange noise filled his ears, bringing him slowly to a groggy consciousness. He slowly blinked

his eyes open, quickly blinded by the agonizingly bright lights that shone overhead. He groaned lightly as he struggled to block out the cries that surround him. What was going on, where was he?

He opened his eyes a little slower this time, giving them time to adjust. A mix of emotion filled

eyes met his and he blinked.

"Kidd… How are you feeling?" One of the faces asked, and as his mind focused, he realized that

it was one of his weapons, Liz to be exact. She looked down at him with a strong mix of worry, and relief. Patti was beside her eyes red with tears but her face was that of extreme joy, sharing very little of her sister's concern.

Kidd went to open his mouth to say he was fine, but no sound came out. Really though, he just

felt numb, no pain, no anything… it was nice. He wished he could stay here forever, in this foggy bliss where he didn't have to worry about the pain that he had felt before. Slowly everything was coming back to him. The knife, the asymmetry, the blood…There was so much blood, too much. And that voice… as much as he dreamed it had been him, the voice had been to feminine.

"Soul…" He finally croaked out.

Liz's face fell and she adverted her gaze, "We don't know where he is..."

"You were hurt really bad Kidd, why did you do that?" Patti interrupted.

Kidd frowned and tried to sit up, but the pressure on his arms caused him to flinch and he

decided against the idea.

"I…I'm not sure…How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

"Just a couple of days, Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki are all at school right now, they'll come visit

later," Liz explained, sitting back on the edge of the bed.

"The doctor said that once you were awake they would have to keep you here on suicide watch

for a few days and then you could come home with us!" Patti said excitedly, bouncing at Kidd's feet.

"Is that so?" Kidd asked.

"Yo Kidd! 'Bout time you woke up!" Black Star cried, swinging the door open, Maka and Tsubaki

following him in.

Kidd forced a smile, but it was more than just his body that felt numb.

"We were all very worried," Tsubaki said with a soft smile.

"How are you?" Maka asked.

"I'm fine." It was a lie, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but he couldn't let them know

how he really felt. That throbbing in his heart that started at the mere thought of _him._ That unless he found another way to block out the pain, he didn't think he could be happy or smile. The least he could do right now was put up a front and go through the motions until he could figure something out.

He looked at his friends, he hated lying to them, but he didn't have a choice. This was his

problem and something he need to do on his own. He knew they were all worried, but he would sort it all out, there was no need to worry about him anymore, everything would be fine.

~Untouched~

She gripped his cold limp hand tightly in hers, her face filled with sorrow, but no tears fell, she

was passed that. It had been weeks since the accident, but she had yet to give up hope. Never before had she felt so alone. So defenseless. The room was bland and silent save for the annoying and constant beeps letting her know that there was still life after all in the lifeless body that lay before her, however faint.

The blonde female yawned and rubbed at her eyes before standing and brushing her partner's hair out of his face.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but I've got to go to school now, I'll come visit afterwards," she said softly.

She paused, hesitating, as if expecting an answer, but when the pale body on the bed didn't even stir, she let out a sad and disappointed sigh and left the room, closing the door behind her.

~Untouched~

"Another sleepless night?" Tsubaki asked with concern as Maka entered the classroom, noting the dark circles that seemed to be a permanent characteristic to the meister's eyes.

Maka nodded, sitting at her desk and resting her head.

"Soul still not back from his mission?" Liz asked.

Maka shook her head in response.

"Have you even heard from him?" Tsubaki asked.

The blonde pigtailed meister sighed and raised her head to look at her friends and sighed, shaking her head.

"No, I haven't heard from him for a couple days, but he said he would be out for a while so not to worry. Besides, I trust Soul, he'll be fine and back soon," She said, yawning as she rested her head back on the desk.

"If you're not worried about Soul, what has you up so late. Don't tell me you're still worried about Kidd," Liz said, Maka could practically hear the eye roll in her voice.

"Just a little, statistics show that's he's likely to try something again," she replied.

Tsubaki rested a hand on her back with a gentle smile. "We're all concerned for our friend, but it's nothing to lose sleep over. He's getting help and it's been almost a month and he hasn't tried anything. I see that as improvement."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Yeah, as long as you don't say _his_ name. Really, I don't think he's improved much, unless you call an emotionless zombie an improvement."

The black haired weapon sighed. "I was only trying to stay positive. Everybody seemed a little down. I mean, the whole incident with Kidd and Soul, then Soul leaves on a mission the next day, Kidd ends up in the hospital almost a week later and is stuck there for a week before they released him and now he hardly comes to school due to therapy. It's been hard on all of us, but we can always try to keep our spirits up and hope that things get better."

Maka suddenly wanted to cry. She felt the hot sting of tears threatening to spill over and fought them back. She was sure it was just stress and a lack of sleep that made Tsubaki's words hit so deep, but either way, it was exactly what Maka had been struggling with for the past month. Keeping up the hope that Soul would wake up. She couldn't help but feel like it was her fault. If only she had been calmer, more levelheaded about the situation, he wouldn't have shot off on his bike like that. He would be sitting beside her, making jokes. Even Kidd would probably be more alive than his current bland state of existence he held at the time being. She hated lying to her friends, but they were all so worried about Kidd, they didn't need another friend to worry about. Especially not when he was in fine condition just… sleeping more or less, that was nothing to worry about and Soul was strong anyways, he would wake up and everything would be back to normal. Or so Maka hoped.

The doctors had told her, after the accident, that her partner was in a coma and it was uncertain, when, or if, he would ever wake up. They suggested turning off the machines a couple times but she refused. Despite the fact that in nearly a month, there had been no response, not even a twitch, she knew that Soul would wake up, that he had too and she would wait years to him to do it if she had too and would continue to visit him every day, no matter what doctors or other people said. Soul was too strong of a person to give up because of a stupid head injury. That wasn't the Soul she knew and she wouldn't give up on him.

Maka was just starting to doze when the door opened. She didn't pay it much mind until there was a squeal to her left as Patti bounded desks to tackle her meister in the doorway.

The sight of Kidd made her heart clench, he was pale and sickly looking, his eyes were blank and distant. He flinched slightly as his weapon tackled him, but other than that, his expression was somewhat lost and rather emotionless. He really did look dead.

But it did raise Maka's spirits a little to see him. This was the first time he had come to school other than to pick up homework or sit with them at lunch between therapy sessions. This was a great sign that Kidd was on his way to recovery. Sharing a glance, Maka knew the rest of the group felt the same.

He didn't say a word as he sat down in their group of friends. He attempted a smile, but it turned into more of wince as the bell rang and the teacher entered the class room.

There was shuffling as students returned to their seats and faced the front of the class.

She couldn't believe that this had all started with just a simple drunken kiss, but perhaps there was more hope than she thought, perhaps now this was a sign that Soul would wake up as well. Then maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay again.


	7. Popular

**Chapter Seven  
>Popular<br>**_Angel_

"_Pop, pop. Pop, pop._

_I hate to say it but they play this damn song in every club  
>But it's me so I show love<br>But it's me so show me love._

_When I walk into the room people stop and stare  
>It's like nobody else is there.<br>You know it's me not you  
>Who said anything about you?<em>

_Boys and girls pretend to know me they try so hard  
>But I get what I want my name is my credit card<br>Don't try to hate me because I am so popular._

_Pop. Pop. Popular."_

This was it; this was the day that he would finally return to school. He could do it… maybe. Those stone steps leading up to the school seemed much more daunting today than normal. Why hadn't he used the mirror his father gave him again? Right… he didn't have it anymore. Pretty certain he broke it last night before Liz and Patty had come home. He'd been smart enough to clean it up this time though.

The therapy sessions had been helping him when he actually went to them… About two weeks ago he had given up on going; instead he had just lounged around at home and made it look like he was going to them. No one had a clue, especially since he had called the therapist and said that he no longer felt suicidal and thus removed himself from the program. Though when he did that he had been feeling much better, but very quickly he'd found himself spiraling back down into the madness that was utter heartbreak.

At least it sounded poetic that way.

With a sigh he began to trudge up the stairs, putting his hands in his pockets as the doors loomed closer overhead. The remainder of the trip up to his class room was much of a blur that he didn't care to remember. Since classes had already started it was easier for him to pass by unnoticed by the remainder of the students that lounged around the halls. Soon enough the single door that led to his class loomed ahead and he reached out to open it, unable to hear the click of the knob from the chattering of the students and booming of the teacher telling them to be quiet. But he felt the unnatural hush that fell over them all as he stepped inside.

He lifted his eyes and looked for his group of friends, his gaze falling on the empty seat that was _his_. He felt his heart thump briefly in pain before it settled and went numb like the rest of him usually was. In the next instant he was pounced on, Patti clinging to his arm and cackling happily because he was here. The faintest of smiles twitched the corners of his lips; it really was difficult to stay numb when Patti was involved. Yet that brief touch of happiness was quickly squashed by the realization that _he_ still wasn't here. Not back from his mission yet or perhaps still avoiding Kidd? Uncertain of the answer, he trudged up the stairs with Patti clinging to him in a vice grip and took his seat. He didn't know how well he would be able to pay attention, but at least he could do his best. This was for the better after all, they would stop worrying about him so much as long as he went through the motions.

He couldn't remember the lesson that Stein was explaining to them, more stuff about dissecting more than likely. Always dissecting, that wasn't even the point of this class. Mayhap they would turn to more interesting things after _he_ got back…

Quickly he shot those thoughts down; he didn't need to think about _him_. He could do just fine on his own. Who needed… Soul.

He needed Soul.

Placing a hand over his suddenly tight chest, the young death god strove to control the urge to run from the room. Liz's penetrating look was enough to tell him that she knew something was off, but he didn't want to alert her even more than he already did. Shinigami knew the Thompson sisters deserved better than him…

Stop. He couldn't have his mind spiraling down yet. That was for when he was alone and only when he was alone. No one else could see how utterly destroyed he was on the inside; they had to see the same Kidd they all knew before. He forced himself to put his hand down when Black*Star's voice cut through his senses like a hot knife through butter.

"Yo, Kidd! It's good to see you back in the land of the living, now you can bow down to my Godlike powers like always! But this God suggests a party because you've returned to me!"

The thump of the spine of a hard bound book connecting with the blue haired idiot's head was quite clear and Kidd looked over to see Black*Star on the ground with a common fountain of blood spouting from his head. But it didn't seem like Maka was the culprit for the hit this time, because it was Liz that was holding the book in her head.

"Idiot, Kidd is a god and I doubt he's up for a party," the elder sister said, casting a worry filled glance to her meister. Yet to her surprise, the young man slowly shook his head and held up a hand to her.

"Actually, that sounds like fun," he said, perhaps an old spark of himself lighting in his eyes. After all, what better way to show them that he was alright than by going out with them?

Liz frowned again and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure, Kidd? You know what Black*Star's parties are like. Are you…"

"Stable enough? Since I've managed to sit through a droll day of classes without bolting I would think so," he said drily, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

Liz found herself frowning but acquiesced to her meister, leaning back in her chair and pulling out a nail fail to work at her nails. The fact that Kidd still didn't react to the uneven-ness of them still had her worried, but she was going to trust him for now. She would be wary, but trustful, just as a weapon should be.

She looked up as everyone in the group began to rise and she did so as well, grabbing her younger sister's hand so that the girl wouldn't be tempted to make the chairs into a giant giraffe. She still wasn't certain how the weapon managed to defy physics like that, but she pulled it off somehow and Liz didn't want a repeat of that at the moment. She had enough on her plate without throwing her sister's antics on top again.

Surprisingly enough, Kidd and Black*Star were in the lead and she fell back into step with Maka and Tsubaki. Looking over at the blonde, the pistol gave a small smile. "Are you going to come tonight, Maka?" she asked.

The green-eyed meister shook her head lightly. "No, I have… homework…"

Tsubaki and Liz shared a knowing look having both caught the hesitation in Maka's voice. Whatever the girl was doing it certainly wasn't homework, and it really wasn't healthy for her. But they gave her smiles and understanding nods, accepting for the time being that she wouldn't be joining them. Sure enough when they were down the stairs of the school, Maka gave them all a wave before excusing herself to head in the direction of her apartment while the rest of them made their way to the club that Black*Star had chosen. And when they arrived Kidd was floored and wondering if he could really do this.

There in front of him was the very club where this entire mess had started. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down and think rationally for the moment. There was nothing bad with this club, it just happened to be a bit of bad luck on his part that had resulted in him being drunk and all of the following events that occurred. His throat was tight as he swallowed past the sudden dose of pain and he curled his hands into fists, nail pressing in his palms and leaving shallow half-moon marks. The first step inside the building had him mentally swaying; it really hadn't changed since that night. Loud music, sweaty, dancing bodies, and the overbearing scent of alcohol were the three things that stood out the most to him. And the last item sounded like it could be his saving grace. Perhaps he would drink just enough to blur his mind, that sounded like a wonderful idea.

The crowd parted before him – or perhaps he just wove his way through it with an expertise he hadn't known he'd possessed – as he made his way to the bar. Even the bartender failed to notice his young age as he handed him a stiff drink. Apparently the young shinigami looked like he needed it more than he'd realized, but he was determined to play it to his advantage. Sitting at the bar was a calming experience and he watched the people that danced on the floor in their gyrating, asymmetric fashions. His nose wrinkled in distaste but he ignored them, glancing down at the glass that had hosted his third drink. It was empty again, which would never do, and so he flagged down the bartender once more. It didn't take very long for the drink to be refilled and he sighed lightly, taking a sip before looking out over the crowd again. The majority of his friends were dancing and he smiled despite himself because they could at least have fun without him.

It was at that moment he felt the presence next to him and he turned to look at a man with breath taking blue hair that was perfect in its symmetry. He literally felt his breath escape him in a surprised gasp, eyes roving over the body of this symmetrical god in unhindered appreciation. Dimly he was aware of lips moving, speaking going on that he couldn't discern. Focusing back on the moment at hand, he gestured for the boy to speak in his ear in order to be heard.

"Here to forget something or getting courage for something?"

The voice in his ear was a rich baritone that practically had the young man in a puddle on his bar stool. "Ah… to forget," he responded, looking down at his glass with the condensation dripping off the side before looking up at the god again.

Said God's mouth was quirked into a mesmerizing smile and he held out a hand, taking Kidd's and kissing the back of it gently. "Then, perhaps I can be of some help. Kai Bayle at your service, monsieur."

Kidd's brain short circuited for a second as he registered the feeling of silky lips on the back of his hand and he struggled to regain his ability to speak. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bayle-"

"Kai, please."

"-Kai," Kidd corrected himself, amusement gently lighting up golden irises that had before been just as dead as before. "I'm Kidd. How could you be of help?"

The blue haired man with the fascinating tri-colored eyes of deep blue, forest green, and earth brown only smiled at Kidd before pulling him up and onto the dance floor. "That all depends on how you'll let me."

With that one sentence, Kidd found himself swept away in the typhoon that Kai had created around him and was twirling around the dance floor to the beat of the song. Indeed, perhaps this man could be of help in forgetting his past troubles.

_Angel: So… uhm… yeah. I'm really sorry, if that counts for anything. . School, work, more school… life. Life happens right? Uh… yeah. This chapter took way too long to get out, and I just wanna say thanks to all the reviewers and the favorites and the follows. Ya'll inspired me to crank this chapter out, long over due as it is. Thank you so much everyone, and I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. Treana should have the next chapter up shortly – for reals this time since she was kicking my ass over taking so long with this one xD See ya'll in the next update of Untouched~!_


	8. Take Me On The Floor

**So... I know you're probably tired of hearing apologies... and waiting months for a new chapter, but I really am sorry. The truth is I actually had this chapter almost finished not too long after Angel's chapter, but then my computer decided to go and eat it. I know I know, bad computer. Needless to say, my muse and motivation was pretty dead for a while, even if I did try to force them to work for me to no avail. Then college started back up and with a full course load, 8 am classes and a job, and multiple clubs, I've been pretty busy. Anyways, I finally got it up so here it is, thank you for those who stuck with us despite the months it takes for us to post chapters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**Take Me On The Floor**

_Treana_

"_The lights are out and I barely know you_

_We're going up and the place is slowing down_

_I knew you'd come around_

_You captivate me, something about you has got me_

_I was lonely now you make me feel alive_

_Will you be mine tonight?"_

_Take Me On The Floor-The Veronicas_

What was he doing? Something had to be wrong with this, how else could he move so easily with such a lack of symmetry and hardly even care? Maybe it was the drinking. But he had only had one or two before he met Kai, that was hardly enough to count for anything, he had had _much _more than that on that night of The Party. It seemed so long ago now, how long was it? Kidd didn't know and at this point, he could hardly care. He had just met Kai and Kidd didn't think he could be more perfect. He was symmetrical, he didn't care about Kidd's problems or his unstable state of mind and he seemed to really like him. Kai didn't ask any questions, he just simply wanted to spend time with him, and perhaps that was the reason Kidd so easily agreed to move out onto the dance floor with this God. Kai was so easy, so charming. He had the unnatural ability to make Kidd melt with one smile.

Kai was it, what Kidd needed. The meister could feel it down to his bones. Kai was his antidepressant. The man didn't care and that in turn allowed Kidd to be free. Free from guilt, free from pain, free from every memory that he had been so cruely reminded of every time any of his friends looked at him. Kai didn't have that look. Of course he didn't, he didn't know and he never could. Kidd _needed_ him to remain in the dark, even if it was for selfish reasons.

Not that the blue-haired male seemed to care. As the night drug on, he never asked about what it was, that Kidd was trying to erase with the magic alcohol eraser, and he never seemed to be the least bit curious. Mostly they just danced, occasionally, Kai would bribe him into another drink, ask him a question or two that would lead the male to learn a little more about Lord Death's son.

With each passing drink the answers came more easily for Kidd and he became a little less of his uptight self. He even lost a button on one of his cuffs and hardly even noticed. He was beginning to think he should drink more often, this was turning out to be really nice. Though in his alcohol induced haze, he wasn't sure if it was the drinks or the God that had him feeling so good. Maybe it was a little of both. Or a lot.

"So you go to the DWMA?" Kai asked.

Kidd nodded, downing a shot as he leaned against the bar. "Whad 'bout you?" he asked, his words slurring slightly.

Kai shook his head. "Nah, I was homeschooled and got to finish early. Got done with that as soon as I could."

"You seem to be pretty popular," Kidd said, starting to notice how the blue-haired God seemed to be practically catered to.

Kai simply shrugged. "I suppose so," he said, trying to stay modest though it was obvious he was practically brimming with authority. He clearly ran the place. "This is one of my more popular hang out spots." He left the statement there, but the implication continued silently into the air between them, narrowly missing Kidd, pushed aside by his clouded mind.

The meister nodded and raised his hand for another drink, but as it was placed on the counter, Kai scooped it up and held it firmly between his fingers above his head, out of Kidd's unbalanced reach.

"Uh-uh, I think you've had enough. "

Kidd all but pouted, leaning into the taller male.

"But Kai, please?" he asked, running a hand down Kai's chest. What was wrong with him? He would never do this. Well, he did, once, and that turned out to be the biggest mistake of his life. He blinked away the thought, while his lack of flirtation filter was proof that he needed to stop drinking, his recall of That Night, was enough for him to all but climb on Kai to reach for the drink.

Kai gave a gentle smile as if Kidd was nothing more than a child begging for one more cookie as he pushed him back to the floor.

"Nope, you're done. How about I take you home?" He said, tilting his head back and downing the drink before setting the empty shot glass on the counter.

"I don wanna go home," Kidd whined, leaning his whole body against Kai. "Let's dance somemore. I wanna danswis you."

Kai chuckled and ruffled Kidd's hair, causing the meister to smile.

"We'll dance at home," he said, hoping this would persuade Kidd a little more to leave with him.

"All by ourselves?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

Kai nodded, "_All by ourselves_," the words were drawn out and spoken in an almost syrupy and luscious tone as the blue-haired boy traced the tips of his fingers down Kidd's cheek and over his lips.

Kidd's eyes drifted closed and his lips parted, a heavy breath passing between them as he practically swooned to his knees. Yep, definitely too much alcohol, what was becoming of him to be swayed so easily into these heated feeling by one simple and sensual touch.

The next thing he knew, Kai had and arm around his waist and was pulling Kidd's arm over his shoulder, supporting him as they walked through the bar.

"Kidd?"

The God paused as Kidd turned his head towards the source of the sound, why did that voice sound familiar?

"Kidd! What happened?" A figure moved forward in a blur that slowly came into focus, taking shape of his beloved weapon, Liz.

"Nothing, he's fine, just a little drunk, I'm just taking him home," he heard Kai explain, his voice as clear and melodious as a finely tuned piano.

"And who are you?" Liz asked, immediately defensive. Kidd could barely make out her words.

"Kai Bayle, and who do I have the pleasure of making an acquaintance?"

Liz frowned. "Liz Thompson, one of Death the Kid's weapons. If you'll give Kidd to us we can make sure to get him home safely," she said, grabbing one of Kidd's arms, if only a little too tight.

As his brain caught up with the words she was saying, the meister let out a cry of protest and clung to Kai.

"Seems he doesn't like that idea, it might just be easier for me to take him rather than force him to do something against his will."

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right and she stepped back, dropping her hand from Kidd's arm and crossing her own across her chest.

"Alright, but straight home and no hanging around," she stated in a way that made it very clear that she knew _exactly _ who he was.

He grinned almost to brightly, turning what was meant to be a trustworthy stretch of the lips into a challenging smile, daring her to try something if he didn't obey her orders. "Wouldn't dream of it."

The weapon glared for a moment then darted forward, gripping Kidd's shoulder as she pressed her lips close to his ear. The music was loud enough that only Kidd would hear her at this range.

"Kidd, you have to focus, listen to what I'm going to tell you. Kai is not-" she was cut off as Kidd weakly shoved her away. He didn't want to hear it. He refused to hear it, he didn't care and he didn't want to care.

Looking a little dejected, her face changed as it looked back to Kai, she glared at the triumphant smirk that now dominated his features and then turned on her heel and walked off.

Kidd was surprised when he felt joy and relief at her leaving. He made his way out into the cool crisp air, clinging on to his God. He didn't want to let go, he didn't want to be alone. Alone without his drug, his antidepressant. His cure.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it, I hope it was worth the wait and that you enjoyed it. Angel has the next chapter and I'll be sure to pester her to get it up faster than we usually do. If we're lucky, before November.<br>**

**Oh, speaking of which, for those of you who know, NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writers Month) is fast approaching and both Angel and I participate, so it doesn't seem very likely that we'll be able to get a chapter up that month as we will be working diligently *cough cough* on our own novels. At least that's the plan. For those of you who don't know what this is or are interested in participating, I encourage month you to look it up and join with us in our month long writing marathon. It's lots of fun and prizes are pretty cool. Also feel free to message us about it if you want to be writing buddies or just have any questions.  
><strong>

**As always, please be dears and favorite and most importantly review! Your input keeps us going loves, please remember that. The updates would be far between but there wouldn't be any at all if it wasn't for you loyal fans who constantly ask us for more. Thank you! 3 ~Treana  
><strong>


End file.
